Taylor James
Taylor James is the daughter of Lydia, and Ryles James thus making her a member of House James where she stood briefly as its Lord until her departure from Lucerne. Taylor James has three siblings in the form of Quinn, Haley, and Jake James with Haley James being a very important member of the House Scott leadership and the mother of the heir to House Scott after the fall of the current generation, while her brother Jake leads a force of the Order of the Red Dragon and gained fame for his defence of Tree Hill during the Invasion of Westbridge, while her sister Quinn is a loyal member of House James and was preparing to marry into House Scott until she was betrayed by Clayton Scott. Taylor James was born the first child of Ryles, and Lydia James making her the eldest of the eventual four children of her father and throughout her youth she enjoyed a happy, loving relationship with her family. Taylor James happy life would come to an abrupt halt when she was raped by Sean Lovie and following escaping this near death she was threatened by him into leaving Tree Hill which also saved her as only a week later the city of Tree Hill fell to the Orcish siege of the city. Following the fall of Tree Hill Taylor James was one of only two members of House James alongside Ulrich James to escape the city and this did not lead her to the happy life she thought it was as once she had begun staying with House Swan as their guest she came to enjoy walking the palace gardens, and it wasn't until she was threatened while staying there that she knew she had to leave Lucerne. Following this she fled Forks where she was joined by a Dragonoph Priest, and a Knight of House Swan of whom protected her on the road to Westbridge where she hoped to find the only remaining member of her family in the form of her uncle. Arriving in Westbridge she would horrified to learn of the execution of her uncle and nearly his entire family except for his son Ulrich of whom had been imprisoned north of Westbridge, and learning of his survival she would travel to the prison with Ser Harri Blastner. Freeing her cousin following the victorious siege of the prison she would join the forces of Heathfall of whom would help her cousin heal in return for her assistance, and in this way she would be sworn to the service of Lenwood Arryn. Following her time with Heathfall she would travel north into The Empire and the port of Pfieldforf where they would the three would attempt to build a life for themselves in the city. Settling into Pfieldorf Taylor James would have difficulty with the lack of Dragonoph in the city and this did lead to her founding the Dragontooth Syndicate which alongside her cousin and Harri they formed as a means to protect those in the city who did follow the Dragonoph religion. History Early History Taylor James was the oldest child of Jimmy, and Lydia James and as such she enjoyed the same happy, and loving relationship with her parents that her later siblings would as well. During her youth she grew especially close to her younger brother Jake James, and together they loved to explore the forests west of Tree Hill. It was during this time that Taylor first learned to shoot a bow, and this skill would be something that she would become increasingly good at as the years went by. Rape The peace and happiness that had been the hallmark of Taylor Jame's life would be shattered in a moment that came so suddenly noone in the House could have protected her if they wanted to. While walking to the market late one night she was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway by Sean Lovie, who was at this point nearly completely lost in his madness. Sean proceeded to rape her, and when it ended he prepared to kill her but was stopped when a person yelled down the alley at him, and forced him to run away. Taylor ran away as well, and ran down the opposite alley and kept following the different side alleyways through Tree Hill until she eventually collapsed. Leaving Lucerne Service of Heathfall The Empire See Also : The Empire Crime Thieves Queen Relationships Harri Blastner See Also : Harri Blastner Sean Lovie See Also : Sean Lovie Sean Lovie and Taylor James never formally met, but the moment they came into contact with eachother Sean destroyed the innocense and purity of the once care free Taylor James. Following Sean's rape and near murder of Taylor she fled Tree Hill and came to live in The Empire. Nathan Scott See Also : Nathan Scott Nathan Scott and Taylor James originally were involved in a lengthly sexual relationship that only ended when Taylor fled Tree Hill for the Empire following her rape by Sean Lovie. POV Role Evil Mind See Also : Evil Mind Category:House James Category:People of Pfieldorf Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:POV Character